


Like This

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [55]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You never listen to anything I say!"</p>
  <p>"What?" Hinata asked, glancing up from the manga he was reading. They'd just been waiting for the bus to show up, when suddenly Kageyama-kun had started talking.</p>
</blockquote><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 4. Original Prompt by <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2172174#cmt2172174">doxian</a> requested Hina & Kage inspired by the manga panel where Kageyama is (making an attempt at) demonstrating a proper block position for Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



     "You never listen to anything I say!"

     "What?" Hinata asked, glancing up from the manga he was reading. They'd just been waiting for the bus to show up, when suddenly Kageyama-kun had started talking.

     The setter frowned (more). "See?! I asked you a question, and you weren't even listening."

     "Well, what was the question?"

     "Nevermind that!"

     "But I'm listening now, so if you have a question--"

     "It's not important!"

     Hinata shrugged and went back to reading. "Okay..." If Kageyama-kun didn’t want to ask, he didn't have to, and he was at a really awesome part in his story, where the dude was about to get the the thing from the guy, and then probably everything would go kablooie all over the place, and they'd have to fight it out like _shazaam_! It was gonna rock! And probably the dude would win and save the porcupine king because that was the kind of manga this was, but that didn't make it any less interesting to see how it happened.

     "But the least you could do is listen when I talk! Geez."

     "You didn't tell me we were talking!"

     "That is possibly the most moronic thing I've ever heard you say! Of course we were talking! We were having a conversation! Don't you remember? Back in the gymnasium!"

     Glancing up for a second, then shutting his book entirely on the dude hitting the guy with this super blammo punch, Hinata blinked at Kageyama-kun. "In the gymnasium? What, you mean yesterday?"

     "I was talking to you! And you weren't listening! I wouldn't say anything if you didn't need to hear it, Hinata!"

     "But you told me things yesterday, and I listened to them! I don't remember you telling me anything I didn't listen to!"

     "You wouldn't," Kageyama-kun answered, rolling his eyes as he shuffled on his ass until he was facing entirely the other direction, like a little butt scoot waddle in place.

     "I bet you I heard."

     "Bet you didn't."

     Creeping to his feet, quietly, so Kageyama-kun wouldn't notice, Hinata spied a box to stand on that just might hold him. "Bet I did," he responded, making sure Kageyama-kun heard him standing right behind his back. Then, he dashed silently to the box, and back to Kageyama-kun, all while Kageyama-kun spat out his half of the call.

     "Bet you didn't."

     "Bet I did!" And he quietly set down the box so he could stand on it, towering over Kageyama-kun's head -- but Kageyama-kun couldn't see, because the light was sending his shadow in the opposite direction.

     "Bet you didn't."

     "Was if something..." he started, laughing at Kageyama-kun jumping up scared when he spoke from so high up, right into his hands, which were turned at a perfect blocking angle, and Kageyama-kun knew it. His scowl said so as his head bounced into Hinata's fingers and got knocked aside. "... like this? Haha!"

     "Fuck you. Jerk."


End file.
